Heir To The Force
by RaeSkywalker7
Summary: Set five years before The Clone Wars,Master Obi-Wan Kenobi & young Anakin Skywalker make an emergancy crash landing on the planet of Rankaar..there they encounter a vergance in the force..Asori Volshek ... My First fanfic, any ideas welcome. Re Editing as I go along , the first half is just a vague backstory the main plot is much better
1. prologue

Set five years before the start of The Clone Wars, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and young Anakin Skywalker make an emergancy crash landing on the distant outer rim planet of Rankaar. There they encounter a vergance in the force.. a girl, Asori Volshek who lives on Rankaar with her uncle Ro-Tahn and her brother Kai, who helps to repair their ship. They soon find she is force sensitive, and she holds many secrets in her familes past that may prove to play a great role in the future of The Republic, The Jedi, and The Force..But before they can learn of Asori's past and begin her training, they encounter a new, powerful enemy..who has an interest in the mysterious new Jedi and the future of the Republic.


	2. Asori & Her Family

Asori: Force sensitive, inventive, intelligent, stubborn, determined,brave. Adventerous, wants to leave Rankaar. Wants to remember her parents that died when she was 6. Wants to learn the ways of the Jedi and the Force. Caring, msyterious, deep. Strong, yet vulnerable. post/142167596258/asori

Kai: Older brother to Asori, stubborn, serious, mature,loyal. Brave, intelligent, wants to become a pilot for the Republic, but will not leave because he feels he is needed in his family to remain on Rankaar.

Ro-Tahn: Uncle to Asori and Kai. Strict, old-fashioned, protective, closed off after he lost his daughter, and shortly after, his wife. Wants whats best for his niece and nephew.


	3. Anakin & Obi-Wan

Anakin: 17, has not yet taken the Jedi trials, he has been training for 7 years now.. he gets frustrated when Master Obi-Wan doesn't recognize his talents and power. Misses his mother back on Tattooine, Helps in the training of Asori, they form a close bond...

Obi-Wan still grieving the loss of his master Qui-Gon took on the training of Ani, who has grown to be like a brother. But often feels his training is not recieved by Anakin, he fears he won't be able to instruct him as well as Qui-Gon, and protect Anakin from the dark path.. and memories from his past haunt him.


	4. Asori

The light from the harsh sun of the jungle planet of Rankaar was fading in the distance as Asori took the last step to the top of the temple ruins, The temple of the ancient warriors of Rankaar.

The temple had most recently been the base for the rebels fighting to end slavery on her home world. Both her parents had fought bravely And died.. in one of many battles to free the people of Rankaar. That was 10 years ago..Asori could not remember much about her parents, no matter how she tried to remember them.. she couldnt. She could sometimes feel them, sense a presence, like a vision.. calling her. She knew of her fathers powers, through the mysterious Force.. her father, Jai was a Jedi at one point in his life, He Had broken the rule to never marry, and chose to leave his training, and take Ana Tarek as his wife. Her father didnt approve of the marraige, he didnt believe in the Force or trust the Jedi, But he loved his daughter very much. After the death of Asori's parents he raised her along with her brother Kai.


	5. Rankaar

Asori's thoughts returned to the present, Asori was adventurous, She loved to explore the vast planet and its many caves, rivers and mountains. She also loved finding pieces from wrecked Speeders, weapons, droids, she was good at fixing and inventing things. Today she decided to explore the temple. she looked out at the Jungle floor below, the jungles of Rankaar were humid and dense. Vast plant life, most being posionous, along with the massive massassi trees, served as the home for the dangerous creatures that inhabited the planet.

Very few of her people remained on the planet, Most had died in battle, others had moved to the core planets of the Republic. She wondered what it was like in other parts of the galexy. Rankaar was in the furthest reaches of the outer rim planets, and she had never been off of it. Someday she wanted to explore every system. She realised it was now getting dark and she knew her Uncle would be worried for her safety in the jungle this late. She took one last look out from a top the hill and started back down the steep path with her pack containing the things she had scavenged earlier.


	6. Nexu

As she walked Asori could hear the ravonous cries of the nexu, a terrifying beast of 8 feet tall and 10 feet long, with spiked quils running along its spine,3 rows of razor sharp teeth and four eyes to see its prey from all angles.

Asori could hear the beast was close by, as she hurried down the jungle path dodging other small but deadly creatures, out hunting their dinner, Careful not to stumble over the roots and vines in her path. At last she saw the lights of her village, as she stepped through the clearing she could already see her uncle Ro-Tahn waiting for her. She quickly climbed the steps to the bridge leading to her home. On Rankaar the people build their homes in the massassi trees, similar to the Wookie world of Kashyyyk, To protect them from the creatures, and their enemies alike,and also the floods that come in the cold season.

As she reached her home, she could tell Uncle Ro was disrought


	7. Asori's Uncle

Uncle Ro-Tahn's face was stern, where have you been?! do you know you could be killed being out this time of night in the jungle? or any time for that matter! you are a young girl and have no place going off on these ventures! Im sorry Uncle Ro.. I lost track of time, I went to see the temple ruins and...Asori trailed off as Uncle Ro stated: the temple ruins? thats almost to the falls! thats far too deep into the jungle I don't want you going back there again! Yes Uncle, I'm sorry.. it won't happen again.. Uncle Ro's face softened as he sighed and pulled her into a hug, I'm sorry to be stern with you Asori, I just don't want to lose you, I can't imagine what would happen if I did. Come, Your brother is waiting dinner for us. Asori put on a smile as she walked through the doorway and was greeted by her brother Kai. Kai was a caring brother, he was very protective and looked out for Asori. He was stubborn and set in his ways, he took after their uncle in many ways, He wanted to be a pilot for The Republic, but would never leave for the academy because he felt he belonged on Rankaar, helping his uncle provide for the family. As they ate their meal her uncle and Kai discussed the repairs need to their thatched roof, And the things that needed to be done to prepare for the season. Asori drifted off into her own thoughts as she cleared the table, before saying goodnight and going up to her bed.


	8. Feeling

Asori was thinking thinking as she laid in her bed, looking up at the stars through the opening in the thatched roof. She wanted to leave Rankaar.. She loved her Uncle and her Brother..but she felt there was something greater meant for her life then to stay on this was it like on planets like Coruscant? Naboo?..Why was she filled with the interest in worlds beyond her home. Why did she feel she was missing some part of her life? As Asori drifted of to sleep, she once again felt the presence, something reaching out to her, as if it was a dream she had flashes of memories, the possible future? faces and voices she couldn't distinguish. Something was about to happen.. some change in her life, she didnt know what but she could feel it...


	9. Anakin and Obi-Wan

*Outer Rim Space* The next day

Master? The council is trying to contact us Anakin said, interrupting Obi-Wans Thoughts. The Jedi were on their way back from Mandalore they had been sent to assist in the signing of a peace treaty between Mandalore and Coruscant, But Obi-Wans mind was not on their mission. Lately he had found himself thinking of his past..His home, His family...the loss of his former Master Qui-Gon, and someone else.. Obi-Wan was a committed Jedi, for a Jedi attachment was forbidden, love..was also forbidden, but lately Obi-Wan struggled to keep his emotions in balance. Master? Anakin said again, Obi-Wans attention back to the present replied,Yes Anakin, connect with the council. As Anakin made contact with the council, Master Yoda appeared on the holonet, Master Kenobi, return you must, to Coruscant quickly, the council has uncovered a plot to destroy th.. Master Yoda was cut off as the ships warning alarms suddenly sounded as the ship jolted to the side and began to slow out of hyperspeed. Anakin! What has happened? I don't know Master! the ships power is failing, I don't understand what could have caused this it was fine at the port! R2, Try and link into the ships power, see if you can boost it! Obi-Wan instructed the droid. R2 tried to connect with the ship, only to be sent flying into the cargo hold as the ship began to quickly fall towards the approaching planet below them. Anakin! try and control it, use the force! Obi-Wan said as he got a better control on the ship, It's no use Master! we are going to crash on that planet! The Jedi braced themselves and tried to remain calm as the ship made contact with the planets atmosphere, descending quickly towards the surface. As they grew closer they could see a blur of jungle, as the ship harshly crashed through the trees, destroying the ships haul as it abruptly made contact with the ground and came to rest as it slammed into the side of a large boulder.


	10. Exploring Rankaar

As soon as they had gained control of themselves, the Jedi lowered the ramp to the ship to see where they had landed, and how bad the damage was. Anakin stepped out the door and began scanning the planets location, Master.. I can't find a reading, This planet doesn't seem to be in our systems. Obi-Wan looked around, I can see why, It looks like there isn't anything here.. I'm going to try and reach Master Yoda.. Anakin, You check our surroundings, there must be other life forms on this planet.. I have a feeling... there is something here.. Yes Master.. I sense it too, as he started off Obi-Wan stopped him, Anakin! You'll need this, he said tossing Anakin his lightsaber Yes Master Anakin said grinning, And Anakin, be careful, be mindful of your surroundings. Anakin was like a brother to Obi-Wan.. as close as .. a blood brother could be. Obi-Wan knew Anakin was frustrated at times by his criticism, and over protective nature towards him.. But Obi-Wan had a good reason for watching out for his Padawan...


	11. Jungle Planet, Crash

*Anakin's POV* Anakin started off into the jungle, pushing through the thick vines and thorns until he found a small clearing, a path running through the jungle. He started to follow it, careful of his surroundings. I can't imagine anyone is willfully living on a place like this, Of course why does anyone choose to live on tattooine.. he thought back to his home, His mother...

*Asori's POV* Asori had woke at dawn and muddled through her daily tasks before going outdoors. Her brother and Uncle already gone to work. She got her pack and started out, following her uncles orders she wouldn't go back to the temple, even though she wanted to learn more about it, and the people that had fought there. She had gone only a short distance when she looked up in time to catch a glimpse of something loudly crashing through the jungle. She decided to hurry towards where it was to get a closer look, she quickly ran through the paths until she was sure she was close, she still couldn't see whatever it was, suddenly she felt something..

*Anakin's POV* I sense something...someone.. a force presence was near, or he was losing it... he stopped and turned in a circle looking around and sighed* what have I got us into, I have no idea where we are, or if we can get out of this place. The ships a wreck.. Master Obi-Wan WAS supposed to make arrangements for repairs.. but I was in control, I should have been more responsible..I want to prove to Master Obi-Wan I'm ready for the trials.


	12. Meeting

Asori stopped and turned around, she kept walking backwards while looking around scaning the jungle for whatever had crashed

Anakin felt someone was near and quickly turned, who are you! Asori gasped shocked and whirled around to see who spoke to her, Who are you?! What are you doing out here? Anakin stared at the girl in front of him, she was very beautiful, he could tell she showed no fear even though she was surprised to have ran into him. Im Anakin, Anakin Skywalker...my, our ships crashed.. Your ship?! how did you get here? where did you come from?! Anakin could tell the girl was excited, as if she had never saw anyone from off this planet. I didnt get your name he asked again. It's Asori.. where's your ship? Anakin smiled, it's this way, follow me. Im afraid it's badly damaged..We were on our way to Mandalore from Coruscant when the power failed and we had to land here.. where is here? This is Rankaar Asori replied, you came from Coruscant?! The home of the republic? the senate!? Anakin smiled, yes, have you been there? No, Ive never left Rankaar..Ive never been allowed to leave.. As they walked Anakin studied the girl as she spoke, I live here with my uncle and brother, in the village. If you come back with me, we will see that you get supplies and help to repair your ship. They reached the ship and Asori's eyes lit up, its incredible! I've never saw a space ship before, Anakin watched as she got closer and examined the ship, marvelling at it. Obi-Wan stepped out, intrigued by Anakin's companion, Master, this is Asori, she lives in the village, she says she can help us. Obi-Wan smiled and greeted the girl as she looked puzzled by Anakin reffering to him as "Master" Pleased to meet you Asori, what is this planet called? Rankaar, Asori answered, its in the furthest sector of the outer rim. R2 then came rolling down the ramp and beeped puzzled and greeting Asori, She once again lit up, an astro droid! she leaned down to get a closer look, Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin, She seems harmless, and she can help us, But for now, do not reveal we are Jedi.. they were not clad in the usual Jedi attire.. but Anakins padawan braid left little secret. I sense no darkness here.. I do however sense a force presense...In the girl.. Obi-Wan stated, puzzled... I felt it too Master Anakin said, as he glanced over at Asori.


	13. Meetings

I wasn't able to make contact with the council, Obi-Wan said quietly to Anakin, the signal is to weak, perhaps if we can get to a higher point it will boost the transmitter's range. We must inform Master Yoda of our delay. Asori, can you show us the way to your village? Asori looked up and smiled, yes, follow me. R2 beeped and started to follow, Stay with the ship R2 Anakin said. It isn't very far, my uncle will return shortly with my brother Kai, they will know what to do Asori informed them. As they walked Obi-Wan inquired more about the planet Rankaar. Asori told them of the wars between the Rankaarian government, that had inforced slavery, and the warriors and rebels that fought against them. At that time, Rankaar was populated with all life forms, many villages..People were happy before the wars, Rankaar was a beautiful place.. But the dark time left us with few people, and few resources to survive.. My own parents lives were lost amoung the others..Both The Jedi sensed a sadness and confusion come over the girl at the mention of her parents. Anakin looked at the girl, thinking of his own mother, he missed her.. it had been 7 years since he left a Jedi was Anakin's destiny.. but he found it difficult to leave the ones he loved behind. Jedi were forbidden to Love.


	14. Anakin and asori

Anakin looked at Asori, she was very beautiful..Long brown hair, green eyes,a natural beauty. An heir of mystery, but innocent. She was mesmorising...But more than the, there was something about her.. His thoughts were interupted when Asori announced they had arrived at the village. They stepped through the clearing and Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up at the homes towering above them from the gigantic trees, Reminds me of the Wookie world of Kashyyyk, Obi-Wan said.

Villagers talked in speculation amoungst themselves, looking quizically at the two strangers. Asoria lead them up to her home, as they approached an older gentlemen was climbing down a ladder, he turned and saw them as Asori said, Uncle Ro-This is Obi-Wan and Anakin, they came from coruscant on the way to Mandalore, Their ship crashed in the valley. The man looked concerned as he greeted them, What brings you gentlemen out this far? Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances..we are from the Trade Federation, on our way to Mandalore to bring supplies. Our ship is badly damaged, Asori tells us you may be able to help. Ro- Tahn looked at Asori, then back at the Jedi. Let me get my nephew and gather some tools.. we will see what we can do. He still looked puzzled as he turned and walked out of sight.


	15. Tattooine memories

While Asori's Uncle was gone, Obi-Wan stepped away to try and contact the council again using his pocket tranmitter. Anakin turned to Asori and smiled, how old are you? he asked. 16 Asori replied. Im 17 Anakin said. Do you live on Coruscant? Asori asked him. Yes, but not always.. I lived on Tattooine.. A desert planet on the other side of the galexy.. Then Obi-Wan freed me and took me to Coruscant. Freed you? you were a slave? Asori inquired? Yes.. my mother and I both were.. What happened to your mother? she asked softly. Anakin's eyes saddened as he opened his mouth to speak, when her Uncle returned, A boy Anakin's age besides him. Obi-Wan returned to the group as the man spoke. This is my nephew Kai, Asori's brother, Her uncle stated. The boy greeted the Jedi and then turned to his sister wispering something they couldn't make out, Asori shook her head and turned, Uncle, we should go to their ship, before it is late. Her uncle picked up the chest of tools and motioned for Asori and the Jedi to lead the way.


	16. Ships Repair

As the walked towards the ship,Obi-Wan was mindful of the feelings, his surroundings. He could sense the distrust of Asori's Uncle, the man seemed very solomn. Her brother that looked to be Anakins age, seemed to be on gaurd, most likely of his sister. Obi-Wan sighed, hoping that they would be of some help to repair the ship. He needed some way to get through to the council...He had a feeling there was a reason they were here, he sensed something in Asori, but they needed to return to Coruscant as soon as possible.. Something was wrong.

When they reached the ship Asori's uncle stated that the ship could be repaired, but it would take at least a weeks time, maybe more due to the lack of necessary equipment. Ro-Than looked at the men unsure of who they really were, but offered: You can stay with us in the village.. until its fixed, you'll be safer there. Rankaar's jungle is not welcoming to humans.. Obi-Wan thanked the man, I'm afraid I have not been able to reach our.. correspondents, the signal seems to be weak, perhaps there is a higher point where it could be boosted? Asori looked at her uncle, and he sighed and nodded.. The highest point is the old temple ruins.. Up there he pointed to the temple up on top the hill. Asori can take you there.. but it will have to wait. Its too late to reach it before night fall.. its too dangerous to be out then.. The Jedi agreed as they secured the ship for the night and along with R2 returned to the village.


	17. A JediObi-Wan

*The Next Day* Anakin Woke to the sun shining brightly through the thatched roof, he stepped outside to find Asori was the only one up. Good morning Anakin said, smiling. Good morning Asori replied.. I was wondering if you were alright.. you sounded distressed last night.. Anakin knew what she meant.. he had, had another dream about his mother.. she was suffering, she needed him, and he wasn't there.. Bad dream? Asori asked? Anakin felt he could open up to her.. it's my mother, I miss her.. I haven't seen her in 7 years..I feel something terrible has happened. Asori frowned and said, I dream about my parents.. its been 10 years since they... I can't remember them, but sometimes I get a feeling, Like they are with me.. Anakin studied her for a moment before she rose and said I better prepare if we are going to get an early start to the temple. Anakin nodded and watched as she went up to her bedchamber and he went to find his Master. Obi-Wan was in the room he slept, Anakin could see he was meditating so he did not disturb him. Before he left he saw a look come across his Masters face.. pain, fear.. this shocked Anakin, his master was always so strong, he controlled his emotions..something Anakin struggled with. As Anakin watched he began to sense what his Master was feeling.. not wanting to invade his Masters personal life, he turned and left. Wondering what could be disturbing his master... perhaps the message from Master Yoda he thought, and went outside to wait for Asori who soon joined him. After a few moments her uncle came up the path and spoke to Asori about their journer as Obi-Wan joined them, Anakin looked at him for a moment, He was masking something...and Anakin could sense it..but getting composer of his own feelings he focused on Asori that was ready to lead them to the temple. Be safe Ro-Tahn said with a worried expression as he placed his arms around her, I will Uncle Asori said we will be back before the sun sets. And they started down the path and into the jungle.


	18. Obi-Wan POV

Obi-Wans POV *Meditation*

Obi-Wan had rose early and was medidating as he always did before the day started, it helped to calm him and bring balance through the force. But recently it has been a different expierence.. every time he shut his eyes..he was overwhelmed by the feelings of pain..and fear, fear of history repeating itself.. he worried that he would fail Anakin.. he couldn't let that happen..he couldn't lose someone, Not again.. fear was something dangerous to a Jedi.. Fear leads to anger..anger to hate, hate leads to suffering..Obi-Wan once again tried to reach out to the force..he had to get control again..


	19. Asori's Parents

The had been walking for an hour when the temple as starting to come into closer view. Asori, can you tell us what the temple was once used for? Obi-Wan inquired. Rankaarian warriors used it for their training, they used to be our protecters Asori explained. And your parents? Obi-Wan asked? Anakin had not had a chance to tell Obi-Wan about Asori's father.. My parents.. my mother was a slave.. she was freed when the republic sent an ambassador to end slavory.. that's how she met my father, he was assigned to the ambassador as protection. Protection?.. Obi-Wan asked He was a Jedi..well he was, before he married my motehr Asori started Obi-Wan echanged glances with Anakin who nodded, as they both listened intently. My uncle didn't approve, he never speaks of him, or what happened.. I've heard stories about the Jedi..and The Force.. I never was sure what it was..or if it even exists..but sometimes it's like I can feel something, something unexplainable..like there is something mysterious calling me.. Anakin looked at his Master who seemed to know what he was thinking without Anakin speaking, they were beggining to realise why they had been sent here...yes they had crashed.. but they had been sent here for a reason, by the Force..destiny if you will.


	20. Reaching The Temple

When they reached the top of the hill where the remains of the old village and temple were Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside and quietly said, Im going to contact Master Yoda, you stay with Asori.. I have a feeling the force has lead us to her, but she does not yet have an understanding of it yet.. What will we do about her Master? I don't know yet..I will inform Master Yoda..he will instruct us what should be done. Anakin nodded and looked over at Asori, the wind was blowing through her hair..she looked like an angel as she looked over and smiled at him. Obi-Wan followed his padawans gaze and put his hand on his shoulder, Anakin looked at him and Obi-Wan said..be mindful of your feelings Anakin..and where they lead you as he looked knowingly at his padawan. Anakin just nodded and turned to rejoin Asori as Obi-Wan went off to contact the Council. When he got back to Asori he informed her Obi-Wan wished to make contact alone. Oh, I see.. she looked around, there wasn't much left of the village.. her parents had once lived her when she was a little girl..the temple had started to crumble in some places, but it still stood strong. I've always wondered what it was like inside she said as she looked at the massive structure, well.. lets go find out Anakin said smiling Asori grinned back and they both made their way around the back of the temple where the giant stone door was, no one had been through them in 10 years..


	21. The Lightsaber

They had managed to get the door to lift, and stepped inside the temple. It was dark, and damp and vines had started to grow up inside the corridor. Asori and Anakin struggled to see in the shadowy light of the temple.. Asori went to take a step but Anakin put his arm out to stop her. Asori..he said as she looked down to see she had almost stepped on bones..they soon realised that this most have been where many had died in battle..Asori shuddered and quickly stepped back as they started to move towards the next room where they could see sunlight coming through. As they approached the large hallway Asori got a chill and stopped.. What is it Anakin asked? I just..got this feeling...she said as looked down the hallway.. she felt drawn towards the end.. she could see a small bit of light at the end as Anakin looked at her and followed her lead.. they reached the end of the hall and saw it turned off into a room, the light in the room was coming from a hole in the structure.. the temple had started to crumble, and it looked like the room had once been burned. Anakin and Asori began to sift through the rubble, Anakin picked up a pack from the corner of the room and looked through its contents, a comlink with the intials J.V. some rations, and some other things of little use but then he felt something ...he pulled it out...Asori, he said as he turned and held it out to her she looked towards him and froze...it was a lightsaber..her fathers lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi. She walked over to where Anakin was standing and he looked down at her as she reached out for the lightsaber.. suddenly all these emotions came rushing into her, the urge of something calling to her grew stronger as she grasped it in her hands This was my fathers.. she said slowly, tears welling up, and for the first time in years she remembered his face..the last time she saw them, as he left with her mother, promising they would return..even as a child she somehow knew they wouldn't.. as floods of memories came back she began to weep, Anakin not knowing what else to do pulled her into a hug and tried to reach out to her with comfort through the force as she cried into his shoulder and said softly, I remember him


	22. Jedi

Obi-Wan's POV Obi-Wan had made contact with the council, after explaining what had happened Yoda replied,unfortunate it is to hear of your situation, find a way to come quickly you must..the council has descoverd a plot to destroy the republic, senator migoram has been attacked.. someone on the inside must this new enemy have.. gained information on the senate, the Jedi..dangerous this could be. Obi-Wan was disturbed to hear this, we will do everything we can to return as soon as possible. There is another thing Master..my padawan and I have discovered a girl.. Asori..the force is strong in her I can feel it, but she has no knowledge of it, or The Jedi..but her father, was a Jedi..they were killed 10 years ago. Intriguing this is...broke the Jedi code her father must have...only one Jedi I know of that her father could be.. get a sample of blood, check her mediclorian level I will..if strong in her the force is..trained she must be. Obi-Wan agreed with the Master and left to go find Anakin and Asori.

Anakin and Asori were outside the temple when Obi-Wan found them..with the lightsaber..it must be her fathers.. When he reached them Anakin looked up and told Obi-Wan what had happened. Obi-Wan knelt down besides Asori and she looked up at him as he spoke.. Asori, in light of what has happened I feel we should be truthful with you.. Anakin and I are from Coruscant and we had been assisting on Mandalore..but not as tradesmen.. we were assigned by the Jedi council to assist in the signing of a peace treaty, we were on our way back when the power failed..Asori stared at Obi-Wan as he spoke..the Jedi council..you mean..You and Anakin, she looked at him..you're Jedi?..Yes we are Anakian said as he looked at her, Im Master Obi-Wans Padawan learner. She couldn't believe it..first her father...and now them..her feelings and dreams were beggining to become clear to her, there was a reason for all of this. Asori..I sense the force in you..we can teach you the ways of the force, Master Yoda would like to have your medi-chlorian count checked


	23. Medi-Chlorians

Medi-Chlorians are microscopic, intelligent lifeforms that live within all cells of all living things Anakin explained just as Master Qui-Gon had once explained to him when they found Anakin on tattooine and it was decided he would become a Jedi. And the force? Asori asked, trying to take in everything. The force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, binds the galexy together. It's what gives the Jedi their power. As the Jedi explained everything, they realised the sun was about to set, we should start home, the jungle is dangerous after sunset..Grabbing the pack, with her fathers sabor Asori, her new found knowledge, and the Jedi started back down the mountain.


End file.
